


in the dead of night

by aorivelai



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I don't know why I wrote this honestly, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, jaehyungparkian is LIFE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aorivelai/pseuds/aorivelai
Summary: Where Jae climbs into Brian's room at midnight, because why not?





	in the dead of night

**Author's Note:**

> why did i even write this

It’s the dead of night when Brian’s awoken, as he blinks and squints through the darkness. He could swear he heard something, like a creak or a crash, but as his bedside table displays the time, three minutes until midnight, he brushes it off as the wind and slowly, his eyes flitter close, and he’s drifting off…

_Tap tap tap_

He jolts, startled, and almost falls off the bed. But he collects himself, and attempts to keep his breathing steady. He doesn’t dare turn around.

Maybe it was a squirrel?

_Tap tap tap tap TAP TAP TAP_

The tapping only becomes more and more incessant, and Brian decided that it must be a very determined squirrel.

Mentally, his heart racing, he makes a list of what it could be: a psychopathic murderer, maybe the guy from the Nightmare on Elm Street movies, or a stalker, or, indeed, a squirrel, most possibly a demon-possessed one.

He finally and inevitably turns around, and feels four things as he sees the lanky silhouette crouched by his windowsill, the moonlight illuminating the idiot’s face of which adorned that terribly adorable and to-die-for dorky smile that Brian could never ever be anything but happy to see, as as he sees that Brian’s gaping at him, brings a hand up and waves hesitantly, though he was clearly supressing laughter.  

Perplexion, exasperation, relief, and undying fucking love.

Slowly rolling off his bed, Brian stumbles to the window and flings it open, creaking and noise be damned, and whisper-yelled, “What on earth are you doing here?”

“I was kinda missing you,” Jae replies nonchalantly, as Brian struggled for words.

“So the most logical thing is to literally get, what-” Brian glances past Jae to see an extendable wooden ladder leaning against the roof, “a ladder, and then climb to my window on the second-and-a-half floor and proceed to practically give me a heart attack?”

Jae grinned, though it was almost a smirk. It was too dark to tell.

“Yea.”

“You could’ve just called me, y’know. I could’ve gone down and opened, well, the front freaking door and you could walk in, like a normal, not-psycho human being-”

Jae shrugs, smiling happily.

“Where’s the romance in that?”

“You could’ve fallen and cracked open your head, and I’d wake up in the morning to see the love of my life with his brains scattered across the front lawn and all his limbs cracked and guts spilled. How _very_ romantic.”

“Well, I didn’t fall, did I?” Jae laughs, holding out his arms. “Now, Bri, carry me in like the true gentleman you are, with the music from the titanic playing in the background.”

And despite himself, Brian feels the edges of his lips tugging up as he sighs, rolling his eyes as he leans forward and holds an appreciative Jae, lifting him through the window and onto his bed. Jae looks in pure bliss as he sprawls across the sheets.

“Why do I even love you?” Brian mutters, as he collapses into his bed, beside Jae.

“Why wouldn’t you?”

Brian snorts, opening his mouth to ramble through his list, but then Jae’s turned around and pressed their foreheads together, their noses touching, and Brian's heartbeat gets faster and faster, like it does basically anytime he’s around Jae, even if they’d been dating for almost a year.

Jae’s well and truly smirking as he presses their lips together, and all rationality flies out the window as Brian instinctively spreads his lips to meet Jae’s, eyes fluttering close, their fingers interlocking.

 

And still, they’re both smiling.

 

 

 

 

In the morning, Brian’s alarm awakes them at the crack of dawn, and they’re all nervous giggles and muffled laughing (as to not awake Brian’s parents downstairs) as Brian ushers Jae out, exchanging a hasty little goodbye kiss. They were seeing each other in about two hours anyways, so there wasn’t much point of having an intense make-out session right then and there. Then Jae clambers down the roof, almost tripping and doing half-a-tumble down as Brian sits and watches on, half-way through a cardiac arrest, though he makes it down fine and luckily enough not with every bone in his body broken.

 

An hour later, at breakfast, his mom suspiciously eyes Brian for an entire thirty minutes before pulling him aside and telling him, “tell Jae to use the front door, for Christ’s sake. The walls of our house are ridiculously thin.”

“Understood,” Brian says sheepishly.

 

 

 

 


End file.
